Celia Kazantkakis (Gotham Knight)
Celia Kazantkakis is a former friend turned opponent of the late Martha Wayne, the daughter of the late Lucinda Delmont and Coastas Kazantkakis, the former mistress of the late Arthur Claybourne, and the mother of the late Richard Kazantkakis, otherwise known by the Bat Family under the alias as Victor Sage and the vigilante as the Question. She is portrayed by Corena Akeson. Biography Celia was the daughter of Lucinda Delmont and Costas Kazantkakis, an exchange student from Greece who attended Gotham University. Costas returned to Greece before Celia was born and Lucinda committed suicide when Celia was three. Celia was raised at the orphanage by Lucinda but after her death, the deed to the orphanage was passed onto Celia. When she grew up, Celia became the secretary at the Copper Street Orphanage. A land developer named Stanford Whittaker was intimidating all residents within her neighborhood in order to put up high-end apartment buildings. Whittaker threatened the present owner of the orphanage that he will have the deed to the orphanage one way or another. Fortunately, Martha Wayne was a social crusader and her legal team made the Copper Street Orphanage a historical landmark thereby by putting an end to Whittaker's aggressive push. Unfortunately, the victory was short-lived. The orphanage was burnt down but the children all made it out. Whittaker was eventually arrested for arson. Martha helped Celia place the children with good homes among Gotham's elite. Celia ends her story by telling him that the friendship she shared with Martha Wayne ended when Martha started dating Denholm Sinclair who ran the Chat Noir Club for Cesare Rossetti on Avenue B. When Sandy Newport held a New Year Eve's party at Arlo's, Celia reiterated her disapproval of Martha seeing Denholm Sinclair. Celia confronts Denholm when he sneaks out for a smoke. Celia tells Denholm to leave Martha alone but Denholm brushes off her demand by saying Celia has "a lot of fire in her". Denholm made passes at Celia while he was still dating Martha. Celia succumbed to Denholm's advances but only so she could get access to his office and his accounting books. At one point, Celia threatened to tell Cesare Rossetti that Denholm was skimming from the Chat Noir's profits. Denholm offered Celia ten thousand dollars for her silence. At the age of 22, Celia is confronted by Martha about the Copper Street Orphanage fire. Martha did some digging around and reached the conclusion that Celia had set the orphanage ablaze and not Sandhurst. Martha followed a paper trail which proved that Celia was embezzling money from the orphanage when it was meant to go to the children. Celia brushes off Martha's anger as spite for dating Denholm Sinclair behind Martha's back. Celia tells Martha that this so called discovery is simply some falsification cooked up by Denholm because he is afraid that Celia will tell Cesare Rossetti about Denholm skimming from the Chat Noir's profits. Martha tells Celia to leave Gotham and hand over her fortune or she will expose her for the criminal that Celia is. Celia leaves by cab and tells Martha that she doesn't want Celia as an enemy. Celia gives into Martha's demands and becomes desperate for survival. At the time, she has become Arthur Claybourne's mistress and was pregnant with his child. Celia made mention to Claybourne of this which is why Claybourne bought a house for her in Hub City after finding proof that Celia is telling the truth and even started paying her five million dollars per month in order to support their child. Unknown to Claybourne, Richard had psychiatric issues and was a disturbed individual. Celia would use some of the money Claybourne has given him to pay the right people to keep quiet of Richard's mental breakdowns. When Claybourne discovered Richard was psychotic, he wanted nothing to do with him anymore and was in the process of disowning him, however, he never got the chance to accomplish his plans due to being killed by the Knight. Around 26 years later, Celia attended Arthur's funeral after he was killed by The Knight and became vengeful while Richard was grateful that his father's evil has ended and opts to not tell his mother the truth about Claybourne. Five years later, Celia was visited by Adrian Chase in her home in Hub City, whom she recognized as the district attorney of Gotham City. He asked for her son's name, explaining how he was believed to be a serial killer, but she refused to give it to him, considering it justified and is revealed to dislike Hugo Strange believing he killed Claybourne. Eventually, Celia is recruited by Justin Tanner into his villainous cabal after Tanner explains to Celia that Bruce Wayne, Batman, and the Knight are the same person. When the Bat Family came looking for her, she was in hiding with Tanner. Using the money leftover by Claybourne, she founded her own highly specialized crime family, the Network. She displays a keen head for business and organization, and is somehow able to command fierce loyalty in her operatives. It is possible that this is more through fear than anything else, given her propensities for using arson as a tool for revenge. Eventually, Celia is captured and surprised that her son would be in league with the man who killed his father. Sage explains the truth that Claybourne wanted to disown him because of his mental condition and cuts all ties with his mother because of her past life. Sage then leaves his mother to be imprisoned by the DEO and Celia has not been seen since. Personality Celia was shown to be a selfish and manipulative woman as noted when she set fire to an orphanage to cover her crimes and tried to deny it in front of Martha when she suspected it. When Adrian came to Celia asking for her son's name when believing him to be a criminal, she refuses to give it to him despite the fact that Adrian explained that innocent people were getting killed because of Hush when Hush was pretending to be Claybourne's son. Believing that Richard is Hush, Celia refused to give his name to Adrian, considering it justified since she believed Hugo Strange killed her lover. This is the reason Adrian dubs Celia as a monster to Lucius Fox Jr. explaining that this is what Claybourne saw in her. Despite the fact that Celia showed no remorse in her crimes in harming and murdering innocent people, she did have a tender side. She truly loved Claybourne which is why she attended his funeral and was willing to join Justin Tanner's cabal just to avenge him. Celia even warned Richard never to let Claybourne learn about his mental condition out of fear that Claybourne would disown him and even told Richard it was to not make his father feel sad. Celia was tearful when Richard told her the truth about his father and when Richard cut all ties with her for being a criminal. Category:Evil Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Females Category:Gotham Knight (T.V Series) Category:Live-Action Category:Still Alive